


Playing With Fire

by justpressX



Series: Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpressX/pseuds/justpressX
Summary: It all began when a stranger had turned up on his doorstep, apparently lost in the forest surrounding them."Yeah, yeah, come in– mind the fires," Fundy had waved him in.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: Drabbles and shorter oneshots (assorted fandoms) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133267
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Playing With Fire

When he was younger, Fundy thought being a fire sorcerer was easy. It was not, as he soon realised when he nearly burnt down the house. 

Wilbur had patiently – though with a hint of irritation – helped him through the basics, which were a lot. There was an entire shelf in their house dedicated to beginners. (It was deemed more important than intermediate books, due to the consequence of losing a house if Fundy didn't grasp it.)

Fundy learnt quickly, and now he was living alone, in a new house, with shelves and shelves of wood and powders and other strange ingredients. Wilbur, on the other hand, had stepped away from such things, and instead moved to baking. His products weren't as good as Niki, but they were improving at a rapid pace. 

So Fundy had no idea why he was tossing one of those cookies into a roaring fire. That was a lie; he knew exactly why. 

5up gasped as the fire turned a bright purple, beaming with joy. Yeah, he was to blame for _everything._

It all began when a stranger had turned up on his doorstep, apparently lost in the forest surrounding them.

"Yeah, yeah, come in– mind the fires," Fundy had waved him in.

"Makes sense that you're a fire sorcerer; you're hot." 5up interrupted his internal monologue, munching on a cookie Fundy rolled his eyes.

"Makes sense that you specialise in offensive spells, then," Fundy shot back. "You're killing me."

5up twirled his wand like a baton. "Am I?" He winked, continuing, "With my charm?"

Fundy snorted. Reaching for a jar, 5up scooped up a spoonful of whatever it was. It was redstone, as Fundy knew; he better not be–

5up dumped it into the fire. Instantly, it flared even higher, hissing in a remarkable impression of a snake and deepening in colour. 

"5up! I was going to say you should be a sorcerer, but you go and do this?" Fundy screeched. Redstone was the literal worst thing to throw into a healing fire, that dumbass.

5up chuckled sheepishly, asking, "Why? Is it because I'm hot too?" 

"Shut up! You're gonna burn this place down!"

"Because I'm on fire?" 5up joked, adding in a more serious tone, "I'm sorry,"

The hand reaching for yet another jar that Fundy was sure he didn't know the contents of betrayed otherwise. 

Slapping his hand away, Fundy scowled. "You don't even have a hearth! You can't be one," 

All sorcerers had a hearth in addition to their main fireplace. It held their life force when they became a sorcerer, and Fundy guarded his like it was his life. (It was.)

"Ah, but I have a heart! That's better than a hearth, surely,"

"So do I, you're not special, 5up." Fundy tried to sound angry, but failed.

"I don't think you do." Just as Fundy was about to yell in indignance, 5up continued smoothly, "I think _I_ have your heart."

Was he batting his eyelashes at Fundy?

"Stop that, shut up!" 

5up grinned. "I do, don't I?"


End file.
